Paper airplanes
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: I smoothed out the paper, revealing two neatly written words. Bella Swan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

_Bella Swan_

After writing my name on the white piece of paper, I folded it up into an airplane. I waited for a gust of wind to come through and threw the paper airplane into the air.

I watched it as the airplane floated with the wind and wondered where it will land. But I was more curious as to who would find the paper airplane.

I just hoped that whoever picked it up wouldn't throw it away. But any normal person would.

I let out a sigh and walked off to my car.

_(Edward's point of view)_

I walked down the parking lot towards my Volvo when something in the air, floating with the wind, caught my eye.

It was a paper airplane.

I grabbed it from the air and examined it. It looked like any other airplane. I crumpled the piece of paper and walked towards the nearest recycling bin.

As I extended my arm to throw it away, I noticed some writings.

My curiosity got the better half of me.

I smoothed out the paper, revealing two neatly written words.

_Bella Swan_

* * *

**Just a little idea that I had. I don't know if I will continue but if you like it and want me to continue, tell me. Good-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

_Edward's point of view_

I sat on the bench with my hands on the keys on my piano. I tried to concentrate on my music but my thoughts kept on wondering back to the name.

_Bella Swan._

It had already been a week since I found the paper airplane. When I smoothed it out, it had a name written on it. A beautiful name.

I had considered going on the internet and Google the name, but I concluded that it was stupid.

But everyday and every minute, the name did nothing but dominate my thoughts.

I let out a dramatic sigh and gave up writing my song. I was a new singer and song writer yet ironically, I was more famous than those who have been singing longer than I have.

I couldn't take it anymore, it was like I was going insane. All I can think about was, who's Bella Swan? What's she like? What does she look like? Those questions and many more have entered my mind at various hors of the day and night.

I figured that there must be something special about the person that the name belongs to, or else my mind wouldn't be like this.

I walked away from my bench and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

"Mr. Cullen, is there anything that I can help you with?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around and found Lauran Mallory, one of my maids, batting her eyelashes quickly.

I think it was supposed to be seductive but it just made me gag. I held down a gag and shook my head, not trusting myself to talk for if I did, the contents in my stomach would come up.

I quickly turned around and practically ran to my bedroom. I still have no idea why I hired her in the first place.

I finally reached my room and closed the door behind me after I entered it. I walked to my desk and turned on the computer. I waited a couple of seconds then I was logged on. I typed the name in the search engine and clicked search.

A long list of sites appeared and I chose the one that looked promising.

_, interesting,_ I thought. The girl had a website of her own. The website loaded and revealed a picture of the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_Bella's point of view_

I was curled up on my couch with my laptop on my lap, typing away endlessly. I was mindlessly typing my book that was supposed to be turned into next month to get published.

I've never been one to procrastinate but there has been a lot on my mind lately that I couldn't concentrate on my book.

I'm currently a 20 year old author in need of _a lot_ of inspiration. I wrote my first book _Arise_ when I was still 18 and I haven't written a book since.

My editor, Mr. Banner, has been pestering me on and on to start a sequel but I haven't got the time until about February. That was when I announced to my editor that I will be starting a sequel, which he was delighted to hear.

Actually, delighted was an understatement. He practically squealed like a girl and repeatedly saying _finally_ over and over again. Nevertheless, he eventually, to _my_ delight, stopped.

The first 2 weeks were great. I had already finished 5 chapters at the end of the second week, but after that, everything fell apart.

I don't want to get into to much detail so just to make it short, simple, and to the point, I got lazy.

So now, I'm sitting in indoors on a beautiful Saturday, doing work. I scowled at myself internally as I finished another page.

_This couldn't get any worse,_ I thought as I wracked my brain again to get an idea of what the main character of the story should be doing. However, I came up with nothing.

I groaned and saved my document. I closed my laptop and grabbed the remote control that was laying on the coffee table. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels.

After 20 to 30 minutes or so, I was resolved to watching a talk show.

"_So, today, to our great excitement, we will be interviewing the great **EDWARD CULLEN**,"_ the talk show host was practically screaming Edward Cullen's name. Now everyone was screaming high pitched squeals as Edward Cullen walked out, greeting everyone in the audience.

I never really get why everyone was so into Edward Cullen. Sure he's cute and all, but so what? He was just another celebrity, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was as stuck up as the rest.

I would've changed the channel already if it weren't for my television not having anything else to watch.

"_So Edward, I hear that you're working on a new album. When is it coming out?"_ the talk show host asked when they were comfortably situated. I noticed that her eyes were gleaming with desire and lust. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine.

"_Yes, I am actually. It will be out in a month or so,"_ Edward Cullen said in a soft, velvet voice that sent chills of desire through me. I groaned in disgust and laid down on the couch.

"_Really, cool, I can't wait. So, when you don't have to sing or model, what do you do on your free time?"_ the talk show host asked and I got the feeling that she was being too nosy.

"Typical," I muttered to myself.

"_Actually, I like to read to past the time,"_ Edward Cullen answered. Reading? I was really surprised that someone as famous as him likes to read to past the time. Doesn't he have famous friends or interviews to go to?

"_Really? What genres are you into?"_

"_It really depends. Actually, I'm currently into a really good book,"_ he answered.

"_Really? What's the book? If the Edward Cullen likes it, then no doubt I would."_

"_It's called "Arise" by Isabella Swan,"_ he answered.

"What?" I said aloud as I quickly sat up. I was really surprised that he would even read a book that I wrote.

"_Yes, I've heard of that book but have never read it. I've also heard that Isabella is currently writing the sequel,"_ the talk show host stated.

"_Yes, it's really good so far and I can't wait for the next book,"_ Edward said with a crooked smile.

"This is just too weird," I said as I grabbed the control and turned off the television.

_But come on, a famous person said that you're book is great. What more do you want,_ my mind reasoned. I groaned and grabbed my car keys.

I was going for a little ride to keep myself from thinking that way. I hated famous people and I refuse to think highly of them.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait to update, but I hope you like this chapter. **

**I need your help though, I need a girl nick name for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. For instance, Emmett as Emily or Jasper as Jasmine, and so on like that.**

**I also need a guy nickname for Bella, Alice and Rosalie. For instance, Alice as Al. If you have any ideas, please let me know. And for the reason why, that's for you to find out and for me to know. Thank you for reading and good bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

_Bella's point of view_

After a long drive in the country, I still haven't had an idea of what to write, so I decided to take the stairs to the roof of the building, sit and write some nonsense short stories.

When I opened the door to the roof, the sun was high overhead. I had brought some donuts and pop to last me for some time.

I sat with my back against one of the ledges and opened my notebook.

I usually write short stories when I want to take a break from my main stories, and sitting on the roof helps me get ideas.

I finally decided to start the story out with a poem.

I was on the fourth verse when I still didn't get the feel for the story. I ripped the paper out and folded it in half.

After awhile, the flat piece of paper had turned into a paper airplane. I threw the paper airplane, thinking that it would land on the roof, but to my surprise, a small gust of wind picked up and blew the paper airplane to the sky..

It twisted and turned and floated in the sky for awhile until it dropped abruptly towards the ground.

I hastily stood up and walked to the edge of the roof the where the airplane had fallen.

"Oh shoot," I mumbled.

I really didn't care if people found me littering, but I didn't want people reading my short stories.

They were personal and from my heart, but at least this time no one would be able to comment on it.

Even if they found it, they wouldn't know who wrote it.

* * *

_Edward's point of view_

I was thinking of another song to write when my mind just went blank, so I decided to go out for awhile.

I put on my black baseball cap and dark sunglasses. They were my disguise when I go out in public.

I never liked the paparazzi but who can blame them for doing their job.

I grabbed the keys to my Volvo but then decided I would walk. It was such a nice day out.

I shoved my wallet into my pocket and walked out the door. I never liked my maids but I trusted them enough to not do anything wrong when I'm gone.

The sun was shining high above and the birds were chirping lightly.

After a couple minutes of walking, I finally reached the large city. I walked on the sidewalks as people and cars passed by, not minding me at all.

I was passing a large building complex when something in the air caught my attention.

I reached out for it and grabbed it. I examined it closely and noticed it was a paper airplane.

It looked like the paper airplane that I had found before but anyone could make these kinds of paper airplanes.

Even so, my curiosity got the better half of me and I unfolded the paper airplane, revealing 4 neatly written lines.

These lines wouldn't have caught my interest except they were written in the same handwriting as the ones that had written _Bella Swan._

…'_Cuz _

_I'm a puzzle,_

_Yet unfinished and incomplete._

_There's a piece missing,_

_And you're the missing piece._

Then something inside my head clicked together like an epiphany. I immediately knew what to write in my next song.

* * *

**Hello again, I just want to let you know that the poem in this chapter is written by me. I haven't read something like this and I hope that there isn't one like this. Well, here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well. **

**For the names, I have decided on all but one. Of course that one just has to be Edward's. So here is the list.**

Alice- Allen **(no one suggested it but I really liked it)**

Rosalie- Ross **(suggested by CrayonsCanMeltOnUsForAllICare) **_I love your name_

Isabella- Isaac **(suggested by blonde-gal)**

Emmett- Emily **(This one was from me and I really liked it so I chose to stick with it) **

Jasper- Jaslene **(suggested by Holbrook)**

**Thank you again for the suggestions, it really made it easier on me. If you are wondering why I need them, you will have to wait, becuase later on in the story it will reveal why. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

_Bella's point of view_

I was in bed when I heard loud banging noises from my door. I got out of bed and walked downstairs, not even bothering to change out of my navy blue and white plaid boxers and pink tank top. I pulled my fingers through my hair to try to get it untangled but then stopped and decided that it was impossible.

The loud banging continued and I rushed to the door.

"Hang on! Gosh!" I yelled at the person behind the door. I grabbed the door knob and yanked the door opened, revealing a very hyper Jessica Stanley.

"What is it that you feel the need to disturb me from my sleep at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked in an impatient voice.

"It's just that the new album by Edward Cullen just came out!! I woke up at 4:00 in the morning to line up at Wal-Mart to buy it and oh my gosh, you should have see the line!! There still a line!!" she shouted, jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay. I still don't see why you decided to come over at such an early time," she said.

"Well, I know you're not such a big fan of Edward Cullen, and I heard that this CD it the all time best, so I thought that if you heard this CD, you would get to like him," she exclaimed.

"If I listen to the CD, you better leave me alone for a week and promise that you won't ever, _ever_, wake me up this early _ever_ again," I compromised in defeat.

"Fine," she agreed and skipped into my flat and towards my stereo. She pushed open and the CD compartment opened. She took out a CD case from her purse and opened it. She put the CD in the CD compartment and pushed it closed. She pushed play and the stereo loaded the CD information.

"This first song is called _Puzzle's love_," she said as a solo violin started playing. After a little while, it was joined by a whole orchestra then accompanied with a piano. Finally, an acoustic guitar joined in.

The instruments played for awhile then a smooth, velvet voice began singing.

_I know your name,_

_You probably know mine. _

_I live the life of fame, _

_But all I want is you. _

_You're on my mind everyday,_

_Because of how beautiful you are on the outside._

_But that's not what I want._

_I want to know you on the inside. _

'_Cuz…_

_I'm a puzzle, _

_Yet unfinished and incomplete. _

_There's a piece missing,_

_And you're the missing piece._

_Wait, this sounds familiar_, I thought as I continued to listen to the voice sing. It was beautiful and captivating at the same time.

_Before I knew you existed,_

_I was hallow and grave._

_But now that I know you're on Earth,_

_My life has been saved. _

_I first saw your name,_

_On a plain piece of paper._

_My curiosity got the better half of me,_

_And my life hasn't been the same. _

_I'm a puzzle,_

_Yet unfinished and incomplete._

_There's a piece missing,_

_And you're the missing piece._

_I definitely know that, I wrote it_, I thought angrily.

_I try to push you away, _

_But you keep coming back. _

_You don't know but I'm begging,_

_For you to cut me some slack. _

_But girl, I think I'm in love. _

_I know your name, _

_You probably know mine. _

_I want you to know my love,_

_And you're always on my mind._

_How can he just take it, that's plagiarism,_ I thought as the CD moved onto another song.

_Well, it's not mine, I didn't copyright it or anything,_ I admitted to myself. As I talked to myself through my thoughts, I heard the door bell ring. I walked towards the door and opened it and met a pair of bright, beautiful, green eyes.

* * *

**Hello again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remeber that the lyrics to the song that is in this chapter belongs to me. I have to study for my geometry final that is on Monday. Oh gosh, I honostly don't know how to study. Oh well, I will do my best. Anyway, there is only a week left of school until summer break arrives. I will be able to update more often when summer break does arrive. Well, wish me good luck on my final, good by for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

_Edward's point of view_

I pulled into an empty parking space and put on my sunglasses and baseball cap. I cut the engine of my Volvo and stuffed the keys into my pocket. I opened the door and stepped out. I closed my door and examined the large building where I parked.

_I think this is the building,_ I thought as I walked towards the building and entered. The main lobby was large and the only carpeted area was a long strip of gold that led to the front table.

I walked up to the front table where with a shy looking receptionist standing behind it. I gave her a smile and looked at her nametag.

_Angela Weber_

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she asked in a shy voice.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan. Do you know if she lives here or not?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, her room is on the 14th floor, room 1414," she said without looking into the computers. She must have been a close friend of Bella.

"Okay, thanks," I said as I walked towards the elevator. I pushed the button that had a big 14 on it and waited for the elevator to arrive at that floor. The elevator gave a quick _ding _and the elevator door opened.

I walked down the long hallway until I reached the room 1414. I was about to push the doorbell but froze when I heard someone talking.

"Well, I know you're not such a big fan of Edward Cullen, and I heard that this CD is the all time best, so I thought that if you heard this CD, you would get to like him," a woman's voice exclaimed.

_Is that Bella's voice?_ I asked myself. I would have thought that Bella's voice would be more beautiful and she was talking about me. There must be another person in there, and that person must not like me.

"If I listen to the CD, you better leave me alone for a week and promise that you won't ever, _ever_, wake me up this early _ever_ again," another woman's voice said except this one was softer, more musical, and more beautiful. It was beautiful.

_This must be Bella's voice,_ I concluded. _Then that means she does not like me._

"Fine," the first voice answered.

"This first song is called _Puzzle's love_," the same voice stated. It was the song that I wrote for Bella and the same song that I used her words. I internally hoped that she would not be mad.

A solo violin started playing. After a little while, it was joined by a whole orchestra then accompanied with a piano. Finally, an acoustic guitar joined in.

After the instruments played for a while, my voice finally came into play.

_I know your name,_

_You probably know mine. _

_I live the life of fame, _

_But all I want is you. _

_You're on my mind everyday,_

_Because of how beautiful you are on the outside._

_But that's not what I want._

_I want to know you on the inside. _

'_Cuz…_

_I'm a puzzle, _

_Yet unfinished and incomplete. _

_There's a piece missing,_

_And you're the missing piece._

_Before I knew you existed,_

_I was hallowed and grave._

_But now that I know you're on Earth,_

_My life has been saved. _

_I first saw your name,_

_On a plain piece of paper._

_My curiosity got the better half of me,_

_And my life hasn't been the same. _

_I'm a puzzle,_

_Yet unfinished and incomplete._

_There's a piece missing,_

_And you're the missing piece._

_I try to push you away, _

_But you keep coming back. _

_You don't know but I'm begging,_

_For you to cut me some slack. _

_But girl, I think I'm in love. _

_I know your name, _

_You probably know mine. _

_I want you to know my love,_

_And you're always on my mind._

It was weird hearing myself sing so I knocked before any other songs were played. The door opened slowly and revealed the angel that was haunted my dreams since I first saw her name.

She stood there for a while with shock in her eyes but she quickly recovered.

"Uh, may I help you?" she asked in a beautiful melodic voice that was sweeter than nectar.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan," I said, deciding to use her full name as to Bella since I did not know her very well.

"Yeah, that's me," she said shyly with an adorable blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Bella, who is it?" the other female said and walked quickly to the door but suddenly froze.

"O.M.G. Edward Cullen! _The_ Edward Cullen!" she screamed then started hyperventilating.

"Is she okay?" I asked Bella as she helped the girl try to breath.

"Yeah, she's just nuts," Bella mumbled and I could not help but let out a chuckle.

"O.M.G. O.M.G. O.M.G. I _so_ like _have_ to get your autograph," the girl finally said, getting a breath in.

The girl disappeared but reappeared after a while with a piece of paper and a pencil. She shoved them in my face while grinning crazily. I quickly signed my name and turned my attention to Bella.

"Isabella, may I talk to you privately for a moment of your time?" I asked Bella politely and she nodded with confusion in her eyes while the other girl only had jealousy.

"You can come in if you like," Bella said. I nodded and thanked her before entering.

"Uh, Jessica, would you mind?' Bella asked quietly.

"Of course not. Well, see ya next week," Jessica said as she exited the flat. Bella closed the door and walked towards the couch where I sat.

"So, what do you need?' she asked shyly with yet another blush reappearing.

* * *

**It's finally summer break! I can finally relax! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy yet so sad because I won't be able to see my friends ever again. **

**I finally have a girl nickname for Edward.**

Edward- Edna **( suggested by -all we knew has fallen-)**

**Once again, thank you for all your suggestions. If you like, I can upload the song that Edward sang in this chapter and last **(written by me) **but I don't think my singing is as good as Edward's but it's not horrible. **

**As for why I need these names, it will appear in a later chapter in this story. Have a nice summer and good bye for now. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

_Bella's point of view_

"So, what do you need?" I asked him, trying to control my nervous voice.

_Why am I nervous? He's just some arrogant famous person. An arrogant famous person that's totally hot…_I shook my head and thankfully he didn't see it, he might think that I was dazzled by him if he did.

_You are so dazzled by him,_ my thoughts wandered.

_There is no way in hell that I would ever be dazzled by him,_ I fought and grimaced at the thought.

"Isabella are you alright?" _Edward Cullen_ asked, giving me a look that either meant he thought I was crazy or he was just confused. However, I think it was both.

"Uh, yeah. So, what do you need again?" I asked, changing the subject on purpose. He gave me one last confused/are you insane look and answered my question.

"I just want to say thank you," he said, shrugging like it was nothing at all.

"Thank you for what?" I asked, confusion coloring my tone. He opened his mouth and was about to say something but then closed it. He seemed to be deep in thought and debating something with his internal self.

"I think it would be best if I show you," he said absentmindly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting more and more confused by the minute. Instead of giving me a proper answere, he just smiled.

"You'll see," he said and walked towards the door. He opened it but didn't exit.

"I'll be back tomorrow and show you the reason why," he said simply, exiting and closing the door behind him.

_What the hell was that?_ I asked myself and just then, Jessica came bursting through my door shrieking like a mad man.

"O. M. G!! What was _the Edward Cullen_ doing here?!" she shrieked in my ear and I winced, pushing her away so that I wouldn't end up deaf.

"Nothing, he just want to say thank you," I answered.

"What? Why?" she asked in a voice colored with disbelief.

"I have no idea, but he did say that he will explain tomorrow," I sighed and walked upstairs towards my bathroom to take a shower.

"_Tomorrow?_ He's coming here _again_?!" Jesicca screamed.

"You do know that I'm not the only person that lives in this building right?" I asked her and I could hear her snort a laughter.

"Like they matter any," she scoffed.

"You're so mean. Now get out. You did promise me a week of quiet, peaceful privacy," I reminded her.

I heard her grunt from downstairs and heard the door open followed by a slamming of the door.

"Finally, peace and quiet," I whispered to myself, letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short, and also sorry for not updating for a long time. I haven't been in the mood to write lately. I guess you can call it a writer's block but I more specifally call half a writer's block. I guess I'm just getting bored of these storylines. I read others' writings and I just don't feel confident about mine anymore. Anyway, I'll update tomorrow, that I will promise you. Unless something comes up. Well, good bye for now and I wish you a good day. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

_Bella's point of view_

I sat on my couch with my legs brought up resting on the coffee table. It was 7:00 A.M. but I was still dressed in my white and navy blue plaid pyjama pants and an white tank top.

I let out a sigh as I watched the morning news and took a sip of my coffee. I normally didn't watch the news, but recently I have just to have an excuse to not work on my book. I only had a couple of chapters to go before I was finished and only 2 weeks to do it.

I cursed internally at my procrastination and flipped the channel to 6, where they were doing a weather forecast.

It was supposed to be 80 degrees today with a slight chance of rain. I groaned. Even though it was just a slight chance of rain, it still had a chance. After the weather forecast, a V8 commercial came up.

I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly go up. I set my coffee on the coffee table and quickly ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

_It's 7 A.M. Who the heck is visiting at such an hour? _I whined to myself and walked towards the door but trips on the bottom of my pyjama pants and landed on my face.

I pushed myself up and rubbed my nose and forehead. I could've swore I felt a bump on my forehead.

I turned the doorknob and swung the door open.

"What do you want?" I asked before I got the chance to see who it was. I looked up and saw _Edward Cullen_ in all his glory.

_No, not glory,_ I corrected myself.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he teased, smiling his infamous smile that can make homosexual women straight and straight men homosexual.

"What do you want?" I repeated myself and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I said that I would show you the reason for my gratitude," he said, and I just stood there staring at him like he was crazy. Obviously I don't remember…

"Yesterday…" he reminded me. It took awhile before I could remember but when I did, I slapped my forehead with my palm.

_Could've had a V8,_ I thought, thinking back on the commercial.

"Yeah, I remember," I said thoughtfully.

"So what do you want?" I repeated with an edge of annoyance. He dug into his pocket and took out an envelope. He handed it to me and smiled.

"I have a photo shoot to go to, so you can look in the envelope. I thought a thank you wouldn't be enough, so I added a little surprise," he said with a smile.

_Ugh, I hate surprises,_ I thought but smiled and said "Of course."

He said goodbye and I closed the door. I turned and walked back to my couch, taking a seat. I opened the envelope and found three pieces of paper folded nicely.

The first one was folded like the others but it had traces of valley fold and mountain folds. I unfolded the paper and revealing two words written in a familiar writing.

_Bella Swan_

--

_Edward's point of view_

I parked my silver Volvo in the familiar parking lot and climbed out. It was 7 in the morning and there weren't many people outside so I didn't bother wearing my sunglasses and baseball cap.

I shut the door to my Volvo and walked into the building. I walked past the front desk and to the elevator.

Once I reached the floor of my destination, I exited the elevator and walked towards the door to the right.

I could hear the television from the inside and noticed that it was on the news station which was doing a weather forecast. It was to be 80 degrees and a slight chance of rain.

I rung the door bell and waited. I heard a soft 'bam' as something fell onto the floor. The doorknob turned and the door swung opened.

"What do you want?" Bella's sweet voice asked before she looked at me, then confusion filled her eyes.

_You,_ my thoughts answered. And I internally cursed myself for thinking that way.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" I said in what I hoped was a teasing voice and flashed her my infamous smile, but saw her grimace and I frowned internally.

"What do you want?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I said that I would show you the reason for my gratitude," I reminded her but she stood there and stared at me as if I was speaking another language.

"Yesterday…" I trailed off and I saw her face lit up at realization but then fell unto a frown.

"So what do you want?" she repeated in a tone of annoyance.

"I have a photo shoot to go to, so you can look in the envelope. I thought a thank you wouldn't be enough, so I added a little surprise," I informed her and saw her grimace at the word 'surprise'.

_I wonder why…_ I thought, but dismissed it and handed her the envelope. She took it and smiled a forced smile.

"Of course," she mumbled. I said my good bye and exited the building. I internally hoped that she liked the surprise…

--

"Eddie!!" Emmett's booming voice shrieked as he bounded towards me, well, more like skipped.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I was currently sitting at my piano, composing another piece of music. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie entered behind Emmett and made their way to me.

My siblings were all famous you see. Emmett as an all star football player, Rosalie as a model, Alice as a fashion designer, and Jasper as a movie director.

"About the Halloween party… we have nothing," Jasper sighed in defeat, which was unusual because he was the one that always have great ideas.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow up, but Jasper just shrugged.

"What about Edna, Allen, Ross, Jaslene, and Emily?" Alice beamed and we all groaned.

"Come on! It's been so long!!" Alice begged and we all gave in.

--

_Bella's point of view_

I stared at the invitation that Edward had given me. It was the surprise that was in the envelope. An invitation to the Cullen's Halloween party.

"Do you have an idea?" I asked Jessica and she nodded.

"What?" I asked, eager to hear her answer.

"Isaac," she answered simply.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is long than the last. I'm sorry for leaving you confused and so but you will know who Isaac, Edna, Allen, Ross, Jaslene, and Emily are. Thank you for reading and good bye for now. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

_Edward's point of view_

I stared at the mirror that reflected a person with an expression of horror.

The person had bright green eyes with anger that could kill if you took one glance and got lost. It could bury into your soul and could leave you soulless. The angular features was of a male but the reflection in the mirror was definitely not. The long eyelashes that grew curled up and was thick with mascara. Red mascara made the green eyes more pronounce and the blood red lipstick made the frowning lips plump. The skin was of a tan colour and but as you look to the cheek bones, a blushing red tinge colour could be seen a mile away.

Yellow locks and curls of hair rolled onto the person's shoulders and the bangs were combed to the side. The hair was held up by a red and white polka dotted head band. Long, gold diamonded earrings dangled from both ears as a crystal pendant worth millions hung from the neck.

The person wore a red silk blouse that hung low and revealed part of the person's cleavage. It was accompanied with black dress pants and black shoes that had 3 inch heels. The red painted fingernails were at least half an inch long and were as sharp as a razor.

_I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Alice._ I thought as I stared at the reflection of myself. It was currently Halloween and my family thought it would be funny to cross dress. Obviously I didn't think it was funny. Alice even made me where face breasts to make it, and I quote " more 'realistic'." She even made me wax all hair on my legs and chest. It was the most painful process I have ever been though.

Luckily I am not a women and I only needed to do this for today, but deep down inside I hope that my waxed hair would grow back. If not soon then later. What is a man with waxed legs? Well, I'll tell you, a man with _Alice_ as a sibling.

"Alice," I growled as I descended the stairs to the living room where my siblings sat waiting for the guests and me to arrive.

"OH EM GEEEEEEEE! EDNA!! You _like _look so _like_ PRETTY!!" Emmett or _Emily _screamed in a girly high-pitched valley girl voice as he ran towards me in his pink heels and locked me in a bear hug. Once he set me down, I proceeded to kick him where it count but he just ran away screaming "Edna was trying to sexually harass me!!"

I rolled my eyes and examined everyone else's costumes.

Alice or _Allen _wore a black snow cap and surprisingly no make up. I have never seen her with no make up before and it was funny to see her with out any now. Anyway, she wore a large white T-shirt that reached her knees and black baggy, _baggy_ jeans that she pulled up every once in a while.

Rosalie or _Ross_ also wore no make up and a midnight blue baseball cap twisted so the front was in the back with her hair tucked inside. She wore huge grey sweatshirt and huge black sweatpants.

Jasper or _Jaslene_ wore a blond wig that was straight and reached his waist and a yellow, off the shoulder dress that reached his knees. By the look of his legs, he also had to get it waxed. His dress was accompanied with black stilettos.

Emmett or as you know _Emily_ wore a bright hot pink, short sleeved blouse with white short shorts and trust me, they were short. So short that I wanted to throw up as I soon as I saw them. Luckily, his legs were wax or else I would've collapse right there. And like I said before, he wore pink high heels.

"The guests should be arriving soon, or, now" Alice said, imitating a male voice at the same time the door bell rung. I went to open the door and invited the person in.

The person looked to be a male but was short and small, framed like a female. Like Alice, he wore a snow cap but along with it wore thick black rimmed glasses. He wore a big sweatshirt like Rosalie but coloured white and black cargo shorts that went past his knees and like Alice, he kept pulling it up every once in a while.

"Um, hello…" the person said in a shy melodic female voice that was clearly a female's and sounded familiar but then trailed off, coughed and then started again.

"Hello," the person said in a different, gruff voice and I knew it was Bella, because then, the person started blushing.

"Bella?" I asked, not trying to disguise my voice.

"Um, I think you have the wrong person," she started panicking. "I'm Isaac."

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time, I was on a writer's block that hopefully is over. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! I have over a hundred reviews!! I love you all. Come here so I can give you a hug! If you don't want a hug then alright sniff sniff. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I feel so sorry for Edward or Edna. Lol. Anyway, I have to go eat lunch now since my stomach is scolding me for not eating. Well, good bye for now, I am hoping to update soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

_Bella's point of view_

I sat on a tall stool sipping a margarita as I swung my legs back and forth. Okay, I was dressed as a guy but I can't help it if I'm a girl. Well of course I'm a girl. I sighed as I looked around the large home that belonged to the Cullen's.

It was crowded with all kinds of people dressed in all kinds of costumes. Cheerleaders with super short skirts or nerd boys dressed in their favourite comic characters. Young girls dressed as anime characters to overweight men dressed as a fly. Which was a delightful sight I must say. accidentally chokes and coughs like a mad man drunk on new years eve

I turned my gaze in search of something less painful to look at when I noticed a beautiful woman walking up to me. Well, she would've been beautiful if she _was_ a she and not _the_ Edward Cullen dressed in women's clothing with waxed eyebrows that looked a little on the creepy side with a blonde wig. However, I have to admit that having blonde hair suits him nicely, though I will never admit that to him out loud. It would fuel his already raging fire of an ego. A compliment to Edward Cullen would be like a cigarette for a cigarette addict that was deprived of cigarette for too long. And trust me, it has the same side effects.

Edward, or should I say _Edna_, smiled his beautiful smile that could even make the stiff knees of robots swoon. My heart reacted erratically and I forced a nervous smile to form from my lips. He was only a few feet away from me when he was stopped by a male dressed as superman and luckily it was in hearing distance.

"Ey bebee, ya need rescuin from tis jshunk?" he asked, slurring his words, a clear indication that he was drunk. I saw Edward grimace and wrinkle his nose, causing me to erupt in quiet giggles.

"Uh, sorry dude, but I'm not like that," he said calmly in his masculine velvety voice instead of a high-pitched female voice. _Superman's_ eyes widened and his mouth hung agape as his mind slowly process the thought of _Edna_ being a guy and him just hitting on said guy. I couldn't help it and clutched my stomach in hope of stopping the pain that accompanied with my maniac laughing fit.

"Uh, K-kay," Superman stuttered, turning and hastily walked away. Before he disappeared into the crowd, he took one look back, shook his head in disbelief and then practically ran away.

"Edward, you broke his heart and his chance of getting laid," I teased as Edward approached me. Oh come on, I couldn't help it. It was too funny.

* * *

**Hello, I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a long time. I am just getting bored of writing the same story. So, if you have a plot that would like to read from me, then I would like to hear it. No worries though, I will still update this story. Ooh, and I made an account on Gaiaonline. com. My usernames hugs4dadreamers so if you have a Gaia account and want to talk to me or add me, then please do. I am so bored on there. **

**Anyway, I also have an original story that I think I will post on my fictionpress account. Her's the summary. **

Sigh. I'm stuck on an uncharted island with a nerdy genious boy that won't shutup, two snobby preppy girls who are as shallow as a shallow stream. One bulky, huge gym trainer that claims he's straight but I think otherwise. And two boring old people that are obciously going through metaphas even though one of them is male. It can't get any worse. oh hey look, a mysterious, gorgeous guy that I've never me tbefore is walking down the beach twoards us. I wonder if he's real. Let's go poke him and see how he reacts.

**I'll tell you when I do post it. Anyway, thank you for reading. Bye bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

_Edward's point of view_

I let out a sigh as I slowly slumped down in my seat on a bench in the park. It was a cool morning so I decided I would breathe in the fresh cool air before it turns sticky and warm. It had been a week after the Halloween party and I have not seen the perfect angel in my dreams since then. Thinking back to it, she acted strange that day.

It was getting frustrating, trying to figure her out. She was different from the plastic supermodel Malibu Barbie types that run all around Hollywood nowadays. She was interesting. Her writing has dept and emotion that I have not experience in other stories. They show her character and her personalities. Her insecurities. Her writing gives the reader information about her without her own knowledge perhaps.

I breathed in a lungful of fresh air and closed my eyes so I could concentrate on the sounds around me and not on the surrounding itself. I felt a presence walking closer and normally I would panic, but this presence was soothing and familiar.

The person sat down and stayed quiet. Most normal people would be all over me. Of course, I was not trying to sound cocky or anything but, it was just fact. However, I never did say anything about this person being normal. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened my eyes to face the person that sat next to me.

As my eyes slowly opened in unison, the light of the morning sun hit it. I turned towards the person next to me and saw the one person I wanted to see.

Her long brown hair in in a messy ponytail with a few strands escaping and flowing into her perfectly heart-shaped face. Her almost translucent skin shined in the bath on sunlight that shone behind her. Her chocolate brown eyes had an amused expression but the bags under her eyes made her looked tired. Her lips curved upwards as a small smile brightened her face.

"Good morning," I greeted her as I straightened myself up and sat up straight. A tinge of pink blush coloured her cheeks as she looked away and stared at her feet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey," she said in a whispered tone as she raised her head the stare at the sky and leaned back onto the bench. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while as birds played around with each other and a squirrel scurried across the cement pavement.

"Um, do you want to get some coffee with me?" she asked in a hopeful tone, which puzzled me.

"Of course," _why would I not?_ I added in my mind and stood up. I turned and held my hand out for her to take but she refused which made my heart ache.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up myself, but thank you anyway," she stated with a sweet smile that was sweeter than any nectar. Humming birds would probably find it sweeter as well.

I smiled back and we started our walk towards the closest café, and hopefully it far away so I could spend more time with Bella.

"So, how far along are you with your new book?" I asked, trying to make small talk. She was silent for a while so I immediately assumed she did not hear me.

"I'm almost done. I only have a bit left to write then it's on to editing," she sighed.

_So she did hear me._

We almost made it to the café when I accidentally bumped into a person.

"_Like_ watch where you're _like_ going, jeez," she snapped and looked up. Once she saw who I was, her eyes widened and her scowling face turned into a bright orb that could have been the sun.

"OMG! YOU ARE SO _LIKE_ _THE_ EDWARD CULLEN!" she screamed and every female face turned towards where I was standing.

"_Like_ oops, sorry," the girl whispered in a tone that showed she was not teasing.

"Oh no," I heard Bella say as I felt I tug on her arm. I turned my gaze on her and saw her frightened expression.

"They're coming," she whispered and shifted her eyes on the now squealing and screaming fan girls and _some_ fan boys.

"Come on, we have to go," I said in a hushed tone and pulled Bella quickly into the café. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and speed dialled Alice. I pushed Bella into the bathroom and locked to door behind me.

"Hey! Where are you?" Alice screamed into my ear.

"Code red Alice! Code red!" I said in a panic voice and heard Alice let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett! Jasper! Code red!" She informed my elder brothers.

"Again…" I heard Jasper sigh calmly.

"Hell no! Not now! I was about to kick some ass!" Emmett whine followed by a loud whacking sound.

"OW," He cried.

"Where are you?" Alice asked and her voice was now in a panic.

"In Starbucks. The one nearest to the park. Hurry, I don't think the bathroom door can hold them if they found us in here," I answered.

"Us?" she asked, spotting the plural.

"I'm here with Bella," I whispered and looked at Bella, who was examining a window. Thinking of a way to escape no doubt.

"This is worse than I thought," she said. "Alright, try to find a way to escape and we'll be right there."

"Thank you," I muttered quickly and snapped my phone shut. I turned around to find Bella already opening the window.

"We have to hurry. My sister said that she'll be here," I urged as I walked towards the window. I looked outside and saw that it led out into an alleyway.

"This will have to do," I muttered and turned to look and Bella.

"You'll go first then I'll follow behind," I told her and saw her face pulling into a stubborn look.

"Why should I go first? You're the one they're after, so you should escape first," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"How about this, you go out there first to see if the coast is clear. If it is, I will follow suite, alright?" I compromise. I was not in the mood for stubbornness. I waited as she contemplated my compromise and on and on the seconds ticked.

"Fine," she said finally and proceeded to climb out the window. I put my hands on both sides of her hips and lifted her until she was out of the window into the alleyway.

"Alright, the cost is clear," I heard her yell out and climbed out the window myself without much difficulty. I grabbed her hand and hastily made my way towards the streets but just as we were there, a large mob of people appeared.

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!" they screamed and I turned to run the other way. We almost reached the end where the alleyway opens up to a street, another large mob of fan blocked us.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath.

"We're surrounded," I heard Bella whisper.

_Yes, we are…_

* * *

**This was quite a long chapter in my point of view. I attempted to write with dept and emotion in the beginning and I hope I succeeded. Did I? Guess what? I actually did spell check. I hope nothing's mispelled. If there is, please tell me. And no, colour is not spelled wrong. English is not my greatest subject, I find it quite boring actually. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was supposed to make up for the long days I have made you waited for an update. I am going to be moving next month to Georgia so it's going to be busy for me. I noticed that Edward and Bella haven't had their first kiss and it's already the 11th chapter. I think they're going to kiss soon. Besides, it's not up to me, it's up to them. Anyway, I am working on my story which has yet to be posted. So, bye bye for now. **

**P.s. I'm sorry if there are random parts in there that the story can do without, but I couldn't help it. It just came out. Once again, if you find the random sayings that popped into my mind slightly annoying, please tell me. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

_Bella's point of view_

The simple gesture felt nice. Even though we were in a horrible situation and running away for our lives. We were surrounded. The crazy fan girls had found us. We were doomed. The panic was probably evident on my face, but Edward's expression kept calm. Of course he _was the_ Edward Cullen. _The_ greatest actor ever. Whatever.

My heavy breathing was starting to get ragged and to the reach of hyperventilating.

"E-Edward," I stammered. Edward turned and was about to say something but loud humming noises interrupted him.

"They're here!," he yelled over the noise as I looked up and saw a large black helicopter with _Cullen_ written on the side. A long rope ladder fell down to where Edward and I were as a small head popped out from the side.

"Get on!" the small figure yelled, her short black hair flying all over the place.

"Alright, time for you to get on," Edward commanded as he shoved the rope into my hands.

"What? I can't!" I exclaimed as I stared at him incredulously.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Hurry up! They're coming!" the girl yelled.

"Come on, we don't have time," Edward urged, but I wasn't about to budge and he knew that. He let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed me by the waist. He threw me over his shoulders into an awkward position and yelled "Hold on."

I screamed and slid down so that I could wrapped my arms around his neck with a death grip. I heard him grunt, but other then that, he didn't complain.

"What the heck?" I yelled into his ear as he proceeded to climb the ladder.

"It's too dangerous," I yelled, but apologized when I saw him wince. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my chin on his shoulder. My gaze followed down to the ground, which looked like a long ways down, and saw that some of the fan girls were climbing the rope.

"They're coming up," I told him and he took a quick pause to check, then groaned. The helicopter flew to a higher altitude and heard some of the fan girls screaming, but still stayed on. The helicopter flew over a building and was about to move over another alleyway, but just then, I heard a snapping sound.

"Uh oh," I said and looked up to see that the rope was breaking. Then it finally did. I let out a shrill scream as Edward and I along with his fan girls fell onto the rooftop of the skyscraper. Luckily, it wasn't a large fall and that I landed on Edward. I felt really bad that he was suffering. But it was his fault for being famous.

"Are you okay?' he asked as he sat up slowly and I felt even more guilty. He was the one suffering and he was asking _me_ if I was okay.

"Yeah," I answered simply as I stood up and brushed all the dust from my jeans.

"Not again," I heard him mumbled and was about to ask what he was referring to when suddenly my feet was off the ground. I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's neck as he carried my bridal style and ran to the door that led into the building. I looked behind us and saw that the fan girls were once again after us. Or, him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and all I heard was his heavy breathing.

"You know I can run, too," I said stubbornly as I wiggled in his arms. In his arms. That sounds nice.

"I know, but not fast enough," he said simply. He stopped abruptly and set me down on my feet. He opened a door and shoved me in. I looked around and saw that it was a janitor closet. I turned around and was about the ask him what the heck are we doing in a janitor closet but he covered my mouth with his hand and the other held a phone to his ear.

"Yes, we're okay," he whispered softly into the phone.

"We're in a janitor closet," he replied to a question I didn't hear.

"Okay, but hurry up,' he said impatiently and snapped the phone shut.

"We're going to have to stay here for now until Alice comes…" he informed me and paused but then added, "…again."

I nodded and sighed as I shifted the weight on my legs. I would've sat down, but there was no room. The closet was cramped and I could hear Edwards breathing and smell his sweet scent.

"So, does this happen often?" I asked curiously and heard him let out a chuckle.

"You have no idea," he answered.

"And you run away?"

"Yep," he answered simply and I looked up at him. His eyes were shining in the dark and his skin was radiant. He was beautiful, I had to admit, but for the first time out of all the times I've been near him, I actually started to blush. As if he could sense it, he raised his hand to caress my warm cheeks. His thumb traced down to the bottom of my lips a paused just under my chin.

I felt him as he leaned down towards me. His other arm snaked around my waist and settled on the small of my back. He pushed me closer to him and he angled his head to the side and pressed his lips against mine. My arms made its way around his neck as I deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and laid wet butterfly kisses on my neck. He placed a kiss on my collarbone and made his way up to my earlobe where he nipped it playfully.

The hand that had cupped my face was now on my hip and under my shirt. His fingers traced up the side of my side and left a trail of tingles. His hand stopped when it reached the bottom of my bra before it slid under. His hand gently caressed my breast and I let out a moan. I heard the door handle turn and the door was yanked open.

"Well, this was not what I expected to see," a chirpy voice exclaimed in an amused way. Edward let out a groan and pulled away.

"Always the perfect timer, aren't you _Alice?_" he asked sarcastically and obviously it was a rhetorical question but she answered it anyway.

"Of course," she sang and I turned my head to see the person in the helicopter.

"Hello!! You must be Bella. I'm Alice, Edward's brother," she introduced herself as she pulled me into a hug, which was difficult since Edward still had his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, but somehow she managed.

I looked over Alice's shoulders and saw a big burly bear like man.

"Emmett," he introduced simply with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, hi," I greeted awkwardly and let my arms fall from Edward's neck.

"We better get going. We don't want the fan girls to see us sneaking you out," Emmett teased.

"Yep, we have the chopper on the roof. We better hurry," Alice informed us and skipped away and Emmett followed but not before giving us a wink.

"That was…" Edward began but trailed off as he led the way to the roof.

* * *

**Ooh, gushy gushy. Their first kiss together was in a janitor closet with crazy fan girls after them. I mean him. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't wait a long time to update, so that's good. I'm going to be moving in three weeks so I'll be busy. I'll update as much as I can. Well, bye bye for now. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

_Bella's point of view_

_Close your eyes, baby. _

_I'm by your side, baby. _

_Go to sleep, baby. _

Edward's velvet voice lulled me as I listened to one of his songs on my i-pod.

_Because the night is late, _

_And tomorrow can't wait. _

I sat on the metal chairs at the café and sipped my morning coffee. Yesterday was horrible. Well, not all of that day was horrible. The kiss wasn't.

_Close your eyes, my love. _

_Your warm inside, my love. _

_A kiss goodnight, my love. _

Whenever I would think of what had happened yesterday, my cheeks would stain red. It was the most wonderful kiss I have ever experience. Actually, it was the only kiss I have ever experienced.

_Because I miss you tonight,_

_But everything will be alright. _

I had to admit. His songs were good. His voice was pure and the lyrics to his songs showed emotion.

_Close your eyes, sweetheart. _

_Don't you cry, sweetheart. _

_See you in the morning, sweetheart. _

I took another sip and saw the chair in front of me being pulled out. In the distance, I could hear high-pitched squeals and screaming. As soon as I heard who the fans were calling out for, my heart started beating erratically.

_Because tomorrow's a new day, _

_And I'll sweep your heart away. _

A looked up to see a smirking, or I mean, _the_ smirking Edward Cullen. The one and only of course. A nervous smile played on my lips as he sat down and a blush crept to my cheeks. He snatched my i-pod my hand and looked at it before he smile a cocky smile. My cheeks blushed a darker shade and took a sip of my coffee so that he wouldn't see it. I stared at my coffee so I wouldn't get distracted with his beauty. I could hear the chair scraping on the floor but I tried my best to concentrate on the song that just began playing. 'Some Hearts' by Carrie Underwood.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you_

I could feel his presence as he scooted closer to me. He stopped scooting and rested his arm around my shoulders.

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess…_

He placed a kiss on my shoulder before he laid his head there.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

The arm that was wrapped around my shoulder had moved and was now wounded around my waist. I was starting to wonder if my blush would ever disappear.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess…_

I pulled an earphone out and I was about to protest when he interrupted. His other arm wounded around me and he pulled me to him.

"What the…" I let out.

"Would you go to dinner with me?" he asked in a hopeful voice. His question was surprising and I was momentarily dazed.

"Uh…" was all I could say and I could feel as his body slumped down. I could tell that he was frowning.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" he whispered as his grasp around me waist loosened and I began to panic. I was getting comfortable, even though his touch was staining my cheeks.

"No, I mean yes," I stumbled over my words. Gosh, I'm clumsy at walking and talking.

"I would like to go out to dinner with you…" I trailed off and looked up into his eyes, which were beaming with happiness.

"Alright, I'll pick you at seven," he said and placed a quick kiss on my nose before getting up.

"I have a photo shoot right now, but I'll see you tonight," he informed me with a smile and then place a chaste kiss on my lips, which caused me to blush deeper. I returned his smile and nodded. As he walked off, I could feel all the eyes in the café looking in my direction. Oh well…

* * *

**Sorry for the songs, but I couldn't help it. The first song in this chapter was written by me and the second was by Carrie Underwood. Last chapter, it was pointed out to me that I had a typo. Thank you for pointing that out by the way. Just to let you know, I am too lazy to change it. Huh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. My internet will be cut in two weeks so I'll be updating as much as possible before that and tht move. Bye bye for now. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

_Edward's point of view_

"Please Edward, _please?_" Alice begged, showing me her sad puppy face. Good thing I knew better and didn't fall for it.

"Yeah _Edward_, don't be such a spoil sport," Emmett scoffed and I turned to glare at him.

"No," I said in a definite tone.

"How about we make a compromise?" Alice proposed.

"What?" I said indifferently. I was going to say no anyway.

"How about, you let us do this and I won't raid your closet and throw away those ugly clothing that you like for…" she drifted off but then added, "a month."

How could I refuse that? Everyday, Alice would wake me up at 4 A.M. in the morning to get dressed for a job that started at 7, and then she would complain about my wardrobe. Babbling on and on about how I was a celebrity and shouldn't dress like normal citizens. Even if we were normal citizens, she would say, 'Why dress like normal people when we can dress like celebrities?'

It was a good trade, so I agreed. What I didn't know was that I would regret it.

--

_Bella's point of view_

_Please wait for me,_

_I'll come you'll see. _

_I'll sweep you off your feet, _

_And away we go. _

_I'll show you what paradise is,_

_And the beauty in life you missed. _

I sat on my bed with my back against the headboard. I let out a sigh then a squeal of glee. I have a date with _the_ Edward Cullen. Normally I wouldn't have been so attracted to someone I just met, especially if that person was a celebrity. I don't know, whenever I'm near him, my heart sores and lose count of beats.

_I'll make you happy,_

_And laugh that laugh. _

_Baby, I'll show you love,_

_I'll show you beauty. _

_The shine in your eyes that I love,_

_Reminds me of the sun above. _

I was listening to another or Edward's songs. His songs were really good and can get into your heart. But I had to admit, I listen to them just to hear his voice. Whenever he wasn't near me, I feel empty inside. Like I don't belong anywhere without him next to me. He was where I belonged. Somehow, my heart knew that deep inside before my brain could even register what I was feeling. A loss? Loneliness? I feel so pathetic. Like I was nothing without him.

_So, wait for me by that door. _

_I' m on the other side. _

_Baby, no need to worry, _

_No need to hide. _

_Open the door between us,_

_And let me inside. _

I was falling for him hard and I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself. I think it's too late. It was too late. I've fallen for Edward Cullen. I mean, I've fallen for _the_ Edward Cullen. What do I do?

--

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. The constant ticking of the second hand was driving me insane to many levels. I was fully dressed and waiting for Edward to come a pick me up.

_Only 2 more minutes,_ I thought as I tapped my fingers on the counter top impatiently. I let out a sigh and swung my purse onto my shoulders.

_5..._ I started to count.

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1. _The doorbell rang and I all but skipped to the door. I unlocked the complicated locks that I didn't even know the reason why I got and before swinging the door opened, tried to compose my excited expression and straightened out my skirt.

Edward stood outside on the other side of the door looking as inhumanly beautiful as ever that my eyes were probably super-glued onto him. However that would hurt.

"H-hey," I managed to let out, sounding a little out of breath. Probably because of my run to answer the door.

"Hello, you look beautiful," he murmured as his hand caressed my cheek. Instantly, a blush formed on my cheeks.

"Thank you," I whispered, not trusting my voice. I locked the door and closed it behind me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's a surprise," he answered and I let out a groan.

"I don't like surprises," I informed him.

"I know," he stated as we reached a black car. Not his Volvo and since I don't know cars, I couldn't tell what kind of car it was.

"What's this?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Vanquish. For special occasions," he answered simply and opened the passenger seat door for me.

_How sweet,_ I though as I settled into the comfortable seat. He quickly made his way to the drivers seat and got himself situated. He sped off to the road and took a quick turn. He was going quite fast might I add. I was too excited to complain though, so I kept quiet. We finally arrived at our destination and I stared at the building in confusion.

"You're… house. We're having our first date at your house… I mean mansion?" I asked him and he let out a chuckle. He cut the engine short and climb out of the car. Before I could even open my door, he was already at the other side, opening it for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled along with the blush that appeared. He smiled and nodded as he closed the door. He led me to the porch and rung the doorbell. Soon after, the door know turned and opened to reveal a beautiful Rosalie Hale.

She was dressed in a white blouse and black dress pants. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a few strands falling out of place.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan," she greeted us in a British accent. _She's British? I though she was American… I saw her on television. _I thought. Edward, sensing my confusion, just smiled at me and sent a glare towards Rosalie. She just rolled her eyes and stepped aside for us to enter.

The house was different from the last time I visited. It was redecorated to look like a high class restaurant. A single table with two chairs was in the middle of the living room, where the furniture was supposed to be. Edward led me to the table and pulled my chair out for me to sit. I quietly thanked him and he took his seat.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly. Would you like anything to drink?" Rosalie asked, continuing her use of the British accent.

"Red wine would do," Edward mumbled, sending another glare towards Rosalie who nodded and walked off towards the kitchen gracefully.

"What's this about?" I asked Edward.

"It's their idea," he answered simply while rolling his eyes and I suppressed a giggle.

"Good evening Sir and Madame. I am Alice, and I will be your waitress for this special evening," Alice introduced herself and used a British accent as well. Edward rolled his eyes and Rosalie exited the kitchen carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What would you like to order for this evening?" Alice asked and placed a menu in front of us as Rosalie set the two glasses down and poured the wine in.

"Uh…" I started as I looked at the menu. The details were intricately drawn and the white flowers and lotuses were beautiful. The menu was so fancy that I thought the food would sound appetizing. But… there was only one choice to pick from.

"I'll have steak?" I said, ending it to sound like a question. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Me too," Edward said simply and placed his menu back on the table.

"Alright! I'll be right back with your order," Alice chirped. She grabbed the menu from us and waltz off to the kitchen along with Rosalie. Edward opened his mouth and was about to say something but was interrupted by a long sad song. I turned to look at where that song came from and saw Jasper, holding a violin under his chin, pulling the bow on the strings smoothly.

The song ended abruptly as a cart was wheeled in by Emmett. The cart was somewhat medium sized with four covers. Probably covering the food. Emmett was wearing a white apron with a white chef hat on his head. _Chef Emmett?_ I thought, holding back my laughter.

"I, your chef, present to you your specially made dinner," he announced as he placed two dishes in front of us and lifted them up.

"Umm…" was all I could say as I stared at my supposed steak.

"Is this steak?" I asked, scratching the side of my head.

"Yep," he answered simply, popping the 'p.'

"But Emmett, it's black," I pointed out.

"At least yours is cooked," I heard Edward mumble and I examined his plate. The meat was still red and raw with red juice running out of it.

"No worries, good thing I have a back up," Emmett said as Rosalie and Alice took away our dishes, trying to hold in their laughter. He placed the other two dishes in front of us and lifted up the cover, revealing a Chinese take out box.

"Uh… how fancy," I said sarcastically. I opened the box and peered inside.

"Emmett… why is it empty?" I asked curiously.

"I kind of got hungry while waiting for the steaks to cook…" he smiled sheepishly.

"Steaks? You mean _steak,_" Edward pointed out, his anger clearly visible.

"This can't get any worse," he mumbled as I burst out with laughter along with everyone else except him.

"Actually it can…" Emmett said between laughs.

* * *

**I wonder how this could get any worse. I hope you like this chapter. I think this is my longest chapter yet. The song in this chatper belongs to me. The idea of Emmett being the chef was by CheyanneMarie. Thank you for the suggestion. I hope you enjoy this. Bye bye for now. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

_Bella's point of view_

"Well, sorry to ruin your fun, but we are leaving before anything else happens to ruin our night," Edward announced and stood up from his chair. He outstretched his hand for me to take. I gave Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper a glance of apology and took his hand. He helped me stand up and he led me to the door. He opened the door for me, but before I stepped out, I turned around and smiled at his siblings.

"Thank you for trying," I smiled an assuring smile and they smiled warmly back, but something in their eyes told me that this wasn't the end.

Edward opened the passenger door to the Vanquish and I got in. He made his way quickly to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Sorry about that," he apologized and turned on the engine.

"It's okay. Your siblings looked fun," I reassured him, which earned me a crooked smile that could cure the depression of the world.

"Thank you," he whispered. Okay, what?

"For…" I trailed off, wanting him to continue.

"For being such a good sport," he said with a smile of an angel. My cheeks flushed a red colour and I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing, but deep down inside, my heart was dancing joyously like it was a New Years Eve bash.

"Where are going anyway?" I asked, purposely changing the subject.

"Anywhere but my house and your apartment," he answered simply. I nodded in agreement as we passed some bright lights that belonged to a fair.

"Can we go there?" I asked, pointing. His eyes travelled to where I was pointing at and his eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky right now.

"Alright," he agreed and parked on the side of the road. He cut off the engine and got out. He made his way to my door and opened it for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"No problem," Edward smiled. He closed the car door and took my hand in his. We walked in a comfortable silence to the fair and Edward paid our entrance fee. He pulled me through the crowd as I examined the fame booths and rides. Nothing caught my interest until my eyes laid upon a big mountain lion stuff animal.

"Found something you like?" a velvet voice whispered into my ear as I felt a pair of comfortable arms wrap around my waist.

"Yeah, but it's probably impossible to get," I sighed and felt Edward rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you want it?" he asked and I just rugged.

"If you want it, I'll get it for you. You deserve everything. I'd give you the world if I could," he whispered and rested his cheek against mine. He could probably feel the blush that was creeping up to my cheeks.

"O-okay," was all I could squeak out.

"Alright then, come on," he urged, pushing me towards the booth with his arm still around me. By now, almost everyone had already figured out who he was and was staring or glaring at us. We finally reached the game booth but I could still feel the stares on the back of my head. I wondered if Edward could feel them as well.

"I'm okay with not getting it. It's just a waste of money," I complained, pulling on his sleeve.

"Don't worry, I only need one try. Besides, nothing spent on you is a waste," he reassured me and he was right. Tow minutes later, I was hugging tight to the mountain lion stuff animal and weaving my way through the staring or glaring crowd with Edward's arm around me waist. It would've been bliss if it weren't for the thousand eyes that were on us. I never really like attention, especially if more than half of the attention givers wanted to murder me.

As I looked around the fair, I saw the ride that I was looking for. Colourful lights shown from the towering ride and I stopped in my path, halting Edward to a stop as well. I turned to look at him and he smiled beautifully.

"Come on," he said and pulled me towards the ride.

"Ello Mr. and Misses," the person operating the ride greeted us. He looked suspiciously like Emmett. Except that he had a thin moustache about his top lip and below his nose. I raised my eyebrows at him and he winked then shrugged his shoulders while smiling deviously. Edward and I got on the ride and as I looked back into the crowd, I saw two more suspicious people, but decided I was just being paranoid.

When the Ferris wheel started, Edward scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head before he rested his head on top of mine. The night sky was beautiful. This was perfect. Deep down inside, I knew that things this perfect didn't last, but I couldn't pull myself away from this. This was all I wanted. This was all I needed.

Then suddenly, the Ferris wheel cam to a halt, trapping us at the top. The lights from the fair started to dim out and the fairgrounds darkened.

"What's happening?" I whispered as everyone on the ground started panicking, but I noticed that Edward was remaining clam.

"What's happening?" I asked again with panic.

"Shh," Edward shushed me and placed a finger on my lips.

"Keep you eyes on the sky," he gestured. I nodded and looked to the sky, ignoring all the screams. It was awhile before the show finally started. It was beautiful and took my breath away.

The night sky was black, but slowly, one by one, shooting stars streaked the sky. Everyone stopped screaming and shouting to look at the sky. I gasp and looked back at Edward, whom had his gaze fixed on me the whole time. His eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"Make a wish," he whispered through his smiling lips. I turned my head back to the sky and closed my eyes, still feeling his gaze. I proceeded to make a wish but a realization hit me. I had everything that I ever wanted. I was happy. I didn't need anything more. So, I didn't make a wish.

I reopened my eyes and turned to Edward with a large smile on my face.

"What did you wish for?" He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Nothing," I replied simply.

"Nothing?" He repeated with confusion replacing his curiosity.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm happy the way I am. I'm happy here," I admitted with my cheeks burning. Edward smiled at my confession and cupped my cheek with his hand. He place a soft kiss on my lips and laid his forehead against mine.

"This is the happiest that I've ever been," he whispered and let out a contented sigh.

* * *

_Edward's point of view_

"You set it up, didn't you?" she accused me, making a cute face as I walked her to her apartment. I had just asked her if she had a nice time, and being the smart, beautiful woman that she was, figured out that it was all a setup. What she didn't know was that there was more to come.

"I couldn't help it, Alice and Emmett were practically begging," I admitted, thinking back at how they were begging and doing everything to get me to agree. In the end, I was really glad that I agreed.

"Well, I'm glad they did. Though I didn't get to eat tonight," she sighed as we stopped in front of her door. She dug into her purse and retrieved her keys but didn't proceed to unlock the door.

"Um… do you want to come in?" she asked, fidgeting with the keys. I place my finger under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"I would love to," I answered with a smile and saw her eyes light up. She quickly unlocked the door and slowly opened it. The apartment was dark and she made her way to the light switch to turn the lights on. As soon as she flipped the switch, light filled the apartment and I heard her gasp.

* * *

_Bella's point of view_

The place was beautiful. The apartment was completely redecorated. The furniture was different. Bows of roses were scattered everywhere. I noticed that the couch was moved forward a little to make room for a circular table covered with a red table cloth. On the table were two glasses of red wine and two plates of the steaks we ordered earlier but this time, they looked like they were cooked perfectly. Two candles sat in the middle of the table along with a bouquet of roses, each one a different colour.

"I-I can't believe it," I managed to get out. Edward approached the table at the same time as me and lighted the candles on the table.

"W-who did this?" I asked as Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat down.

"Alice stole your keys and made a copy before you suspected anything. While we were trapped on the Ferris wheel, she came to your apartment and did this," he explained.

"Thank you. This is the most amazing night that I have ever experience," I admitted as tears began to fall from my eyes. This was the happiest moment. He smile and reached across the table to brush away my tears. I just couldn't believe I use to hate him. He wasn't like normal celebrities. Somehow I knew that he was different.

"Like I told you, I'd give you the world if I could," he reminded me. As we ate through our delicious dinner, we talked about anything and everything. I never knew that we had so much in common with one another. After cleaning up, we decided to watch a movie. I quickly changed into my pyjamas, like Edward suggested, and then waited for him to change into the pyjamas that Alice had conveniently provided him.

I snuggled closer to him as the movie started and pulled the blanket up to my chin. This was perfect. More than anything else. I felt like I was dreaming but my heart said differently. That it was meant to be, and for the first time, I thought it was right. Before I drifted to sleep, I had an epiphany.

He was the one.

* * *

_Edward's point of view_

I gently stroked her cheeks as I watched her sleep peacefully. Her innocent expression reeling me in like a fish helplessly caught onto a hook. But unlike the fish, I didn't want to escape. She was perfect in every way. This was perfect in every way. I knew I was being selfish, wanting her to be all mine, but I didn't care.

She was the one.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for this story! Yay. And I updated two days in a row! Yay. So many things to celebrate. I can't wait to get this move over with. I'm going to be moving on August tenth to Eastman, Georgia. Sigh. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I love comedy but deep down inside I'm just another hopeless romantic. Well, bye bye for now. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

_Bella's point of view_

A bright light shone through my eyes and I squinted my eyelids tight and buried my head into a warm, hard body that smelled of fresh masculine scents. A musical chuckle rang in my ear and pulled my dazing mind from the sleep that it yearned for.

"Shh," I mumbled to the musical voice when deeply inside, all I wanted was for it to ring once again and fulfil the yearning that my heart was begging for.

"I think it's time for you to wake up, I'm going to have to go soon," the velvety voice whispered into my ear, lightly blowing a scent of perfume, slightly dazzling me for the moment being. The voice was familiar, like I've heard it for all of my life. Like it was the voice that I couldn't live without. Who did it belong to? Did it belong to a god? The one that brought life and happiness to whomever he meets. Of course, it has to be someone of that calibre. If not, then the voice would be one of my imagination.

"Bella, it's 11 o'clock, I think you've had enough sleep to last you today," the beautiful voice called to me. Of course, there is one person that it could've belonged too, but why would he be here? Why would he be with someone like me? A boring nobody. The, last night was a dream. Of course it was a dream. A person like him wouldn't want to be with a person like me. Of course, it was all a dream.

I could feel the disappointment fill me as a tear slipped down my cheeks. An electric current of some sort raced through me as a soft, gently finger wiped the tear away.

"What's wrong Bella?" the beautiful voice asked, concern filling his voice. Oh no, now I've gone and made him sad.

"You're not real," I answered, my voice breaking in the end.

"Of course I'm real, why wouldn't I be?" the voice asked, confusion colouring his tone.

"Because guys like you aren't interested in girls like me," I whispered, burying myself in to the warm pillow filled with desiring scents.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," the voice chastised. "You are the most beautiful creature anyone could ever lay eyes on. I would be blind not to want to be with you. Don't ever think that you're not good enough for me, because I think that I'm not good enough for you. You are smart, funny, beautiful and kind. How can you ever say that about yourself?"

"Because it's true," I answered.

"Bella, open your eyes," the voice commanded and I shook my head.

"And why not?" the voice demanded.

"Because if I do, then you'll disappear," I murmured softly and I heard a soft sigh being let out.

"I won't disappear," the voice was getting frustrated.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Even thought I was slightly afraid of disappointment if what I had imagined was really a dream, I would accept it, so slowly, I opened my eyes and faced the truth, but the truth was staring straight into my eyes.

"You see, I'm right here," he smiled and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"You're real," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his chest. He let out a chuckle and held me firmly with his arms around my waist. We laid like that for awhile in silence, taking each other in with happiness, until it was rudely interrupted by the growling of my stomach.

"Stupid stomach," I mumbled as Edward let out a chuckle. I raised my head and gave him a glare, but it melted away when I saw the twinkles in his eyes. What is the emotion that was showing in his eyes? I didn't know, but it made my heart soar with happiness. My conscious mind didn't know, but my heart new.

I lifted my finger to trace the bottom of his eyes. Then down his cheek and around his jaw line to the bottom of his chin up to his lower lip.

"You're real," I whispered and he leaned in to give me a kiss but I backed away. I could see the pain in his eyes but I shook my head.

"Morning breath," I mumbled and got up, but was pulled back down.

"I don't care," he said simply and before I could protest that _I _cared, he pressed his lips against mine and all of my thoughts were lost.

* * *

_Edward's point of view_

She got up to go to the bathroom and wash up. I let out a sigh as I watched her disappear into the hallway. How did I end up this lucky? To be with such a person like her. She was everything anyone could ever want. I've never been so intrigued this much by anyone before. I knew that she was too good for me, but my selfishness wanted to make her mine. So that no one else could have her. I would be the only one. Only me. And only her.

She was making the worst come out of me, and, even if that was bad, I didn't want it to go away. My mother taught me to be a gentlemen, but when I'm around her, everything that I had learned over years are forgotten. Every part of me turns to the person that my mother taught me so well to hide. But now, I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to hide the self of me that yearns for her touch. The part that won't be able to survive without her. The part of me that would die, if she were ever to leave.

I was truly addicted, and I was losing control of my heart, but I don't want to be cured of this addiction and I didn't want to cage my heart up.

* * *

**Hello! I'm am truly sorry that it took me such a long time to update. I really do hate moving. I miss my friends a lot and now I'm kind of depressed. Notice how I said kind of. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking and not as funny as the others, but I do not feel up to that yet. Hopefully I will update soon. Well, good bye for now. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

_Bella's point of view_

Lights were flashing everywhere, temporarily blinding me. The strong, firm hand that I held guided me to our destination. This morning, I found out something I hated more than writer's block. Paparazzi.

They pushed at one and another and snapped randomly at us. Edward led me to his car, which was parked in a parking lot a long ways from where my apartment was. It had seemed so close last night, but I guess it really wasn't.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in willingly as quickly as I could. He closed the door after I was buckled in and weaved his way through the thick crowd that surrounded the car. He climbed into the driver seat and started the car. He back out slowly, letting the paparazzi have time to disperse to the side. Finally, we were out on the streets safely with no one from the paparazzi hurt.

Edward turned to me and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's not your fault that they love you," I shrugged but on the inside, it hurt really bad. Of course everyone would love him. What would they think if they found out that their beloved Edward was see such a plain girl like me. I didn't even know what 'we' were actually. Were we just friends are more? I didn't know, and I didn't want to disappoint myself by hoping for more.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," I lied and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella," he chastised and it was my turn to let out a sigh.

"I was just wondering what 'we' were exactly," I whispered, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Oh," he said simply. I turned my head and looked at him.

"What are 'we' exactly?" I asked. He let out a sigh and pulled to the side of the road. He dropped his hands from the steering wheel and held my hands. He fiddled with them for awhile before bringing them to his lips, placing a kiss on each palm.

"I would love for you to be my everything," he finally said and looked deep into my eyes. A blush rose to my cheek and I pulled my hand away from his grasp to wrap it around his neck. I buried my head into his chest and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I let our a sigh of content.

"I would love to be," was all I said before he placed a hungry kiss on my lips. I was lost in him when I saw a flash of light out in the corner of my eyes. I looked up and saw the paparazzi surrounding Edward's car again.

"This is going to be all over the newspapers by this afternoon," I groaned and buried my head his arms. He let out a chuckle.

"Good. I can't wait until everyone finds out that you're mine," he whispered into my ear and I smiled.

This was perfect.

* * *

** I really am sorry for not updating for so long. I have been very busy lately. I am also very sorry for not being able to respond to your reveiws. I do truly hate highschool, but luckily, in a couple of years, I'll be out of it. But then I'll be going to college. Anyway, this story is quite short, but the next chapter will be longer. Well, good bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

_Edward's point of view_

I stared at her perfection. I didn't know how I was ever this lucky to be able to have such a woman in my life.

She was staring at my CD collection in awe, picking an album out and examined it before putting it back once in awhile.

I soft, loving smile played on my lips. She was too perfect to be real, too beautiful to be with me, but I loved her too much to let her go.

I sat on my bed with my back laying against the headboard. I wasn't impatient like I usually was with my siblings as I watched her take her time.

She turned around and smiled at me before walking towards me. She crawled onto my bed and sat beside me. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. I rested my chin on her slender shoulders and held her tight. I just held her. It felt so perfect, just being here with her. Forgetting all my worries and that everyone else existed for no one was as important to me now as she is. I closed my eyes and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

Though I wanted to stay here with her all day, I knew that we couldn't.

"What do you want to do today, love?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Can we take a walk?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," I said before scooping her up bridal style, causing her to let out a shriek of surprise.

"Edward, I can walk fine by myself," she protested slapping my shoulder playfully.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be holding you," I said simply and walked down the stairs.

"I'm not very light," she warned.

"You're light as I feather," I interjected. She was quiet for awhile and then let out a sigh. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining with the sky a clear blue and the wind blew gently. The birds were chirping cheerfully while chasing one another and a little squirrel scurried past our feet.

I was staring at the way Bella's hair was flying in the light wind, shining and tint of red in the sun light.

We were walking around aimlessly, her looking at the scenery while I looked at the beautiful goddess walking beside me. We stopped in front of a wishing well, where a littering amount of coins covered the bottom. I turned to see that Bella had pulled a coin out and was closing her eyes. I was confused. Didn't she say that she had everything she ever wanted? What made her change her mind? I was disappointed as well. What if I wasn't the one that she had wanted. What if I wasn't enough?

She threw the coin into the fountain and turned to me with a bright smile.

"What did you wish for?" I asked, curiosity ringing out, but she just shook her head.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"And why not?"

"Because then it won't come true."

"Please?" I asked, turning my full persuading mode on her, but she stayed strong.

"Nope."

"Then I'm going to have to make you tell me," I teased and began tickling her. She let out a shriek and ran away, but I knew I was faster. I caught up to her in no time and caught her waist. I started tickling her and she collapsed onto the grass laughing. I rolled her over so that she laid on her back and started tickling her sides.

"Please... stop! I c-can't breath!" she said. I stopped and rested my hand on her side, noticing the position that we were in. I shifted my weight so that I was hovering over her and stared into her eyes.

"Please?" I whispered. She stared at me before nodding.

"I wished..." she hesitated and I motioned for her to continue. "I wished that you loved me like I love you."

I stared at her, slowly, the words sunk in. She started looking uncomfortable and tried to push my off her, but I didn't move.

"I know I shouldn't have said anything," she whispered before a tears slipped down her cheek. Why was she crying. Oh yeah, I didn't answer her.

My lips pulled into the widest smile that I have ever smiled and I pressed my lips against hers. She froze before responding to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her hand into my hair.

Now, I wanted to stay _here_ forever. With my love.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I updated two days in a row. I am so happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Good bye. I gotta go do homework now. Lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm flying with a broken wing_

_And I can't find a place to land._

_My heart is locked up deep inside,_

_And the key's in reach of your hand._

_My heart, it needs to be set free,_

_But you're the only one who can._

_Just bring the light to my darkness,_

_And I'll hope that you'll understand…_

_I only ever needed you,_

_To be my support to get through,_

_And I need you to hold my heart,_

_When it suddenly falls apart._

_I'm need you and everything,_

_To get things back to what they have been._

_I can't see without my light,_

_And you're the one shining bright._

_And I only ever needed you,_

_To help me see what really is true._

_Some say my heart is opening,_

_And it's going to let you in._

_But let's take it one step at a time_

_And I know where to begin._

_How about the part where…_

_I only ever needed you,_

_To be my support to get through,_

_And I need you to hold my heart,_

_When it suddenly falls apart._

_I'm need you and everything,_

_To get things back to what they have been._

_I can't see without my light,_

_And you're the one shining bright._

_And I only ever needed you,_

_To help me see what really is true._

_And if you don't come help me soon, _

_I know it's be too late_

_And you're making me wait,_

_Too long,_

_Too long._

_Cuz you know that…_

_I only ever need you. _

_You're the only one._

Chapter 19-

_Bella's point of view-_

I was lazily sprawled out on my couch, probably smiling like some idiot, but I didn't care. No one was around to make fun of my love sick expressions, or at least, not yet anyway. I was all alone in my apartment for Edward said that he had business to attend to, but he would be back, he promised.

The goofy smile that I had plastered on my face was probably etched there. It had been there since this morning in the park and it had yet to disappear. I didn't mind though. That goofy smile was caused by the most beautiful, sweetest creature on earth and I wouldn't give this smile for anything, well, not exactly. I would actually give anything to have Edward here with me, even if that meant I had to give up the smile. However, Edward would cause another smile so, I guess it really doesn't matter.

I let out a contented sigh when I heard the doorbell ring.

_Who could that be?_ I thought to myself and got up slowly. I walked to the door slowly, missing the comfortable couch already and let out another sigh when the doorbell rang again, this time frantically as if I didn't answer it, someone was going to die. I hope not.

I unlocked the door and was about to open it when it flung opened itself. I didn't even have time to think when I was tackled to the ground by something half my size. Alice. But what was she doing here?

"Bella!" she sang and pulled me into a hug while still on the ground.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked her, slightly out of breath, but the surprise is my voice was evident.

"I've got something to show you," she said and got up, me following suite. I was about to ask her what when she shoved a newspaper into my face. I rolled my eyes at her and straightened out the paper.

"Oh my gosh," was all I said as I stared at the front page. I didn't know how they got a picture of Edward and I, but there we were. It was a picture of this morning. We were lying on the grass with Edward's face just hovering a bit over mine.

"I know right? You guys look so cute together," Alice gushed and I shook my head.

"How'd they catch this?" I asked, mortified.

"With a camera duh," Alice replied smartly and I turned to glare at her.

"Oh really Alice, I never knew cameras existed until now," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Now everyone's going to be going up to me and asking me if this is true. And the crazy fan girls, oh no. Now that their beloved Edward is taken, what will they do?" I mumbled, horrified at the thought of all of them running after me to get answers.

My short-lived happiness was coming to an end.

"No worries Bella, we have plenty of helicopters to save you with," Alice tried to reassure me but that only made me worst.

"Oh goodie, helicopters," I muttered, still afraid of helicopters after what happened.

--

I fidgeted with fingers as I cuddled with Edward on my couch, staring at the television. After dinner, we decided to watch a movie, but my attention was elsewhere, and Edward seemed to notice that as well.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I contemplated on whether I should tell him or not and decided that I should.

"Your fan girls are going to eat me alive," I said simply and he let out a chuckle.

"How so?" he asked, trying to hide his laughter. I reached under the couch and pulled out the newspaper, then handed it to him. He smiled at the picture and then threw the paper behind him.

"There's no need to worry," he stated simply with his beautiful smile.

"Oh? Care to tell why?" I asked.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he said simply and pulled my back into his safe, comforting arms, melting me in the process. Not literally though.

"Can't argue with that," I muttered and sighed in contentment.

* * *

**Oh gosh, I have so much homework and so little time to do them, and my procrastination isn't helping me at all as well. I hope you like this chapter, I am afraid I cannot make it any longer. The song in the beginning belongs to me, I don't like it much though. Anyway, I hope you have a great day, Au revoir. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

I always hated when I have that feeling that something was going to go wrong in one way or another even though it seemed so perfect. I was not talking about my relationship with Edward or anything of such sort; I was talking about my day that all of a sudden took a turn for the worse without confiding in me for one second. There was not even a warning.

Today started out perfect, like any other day that I wake up to the steady breathing of Edward.

The sun was out and the birds chirping away merrily, quarreling their little quarrels of mating and such. Maybe not mating or so, but along those matters as it seemed.

I woke up reluctantly and went to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower when I realized I was running low on something. You see, if you are a female, you would understand it completely and if you are a male, then you may skip this part or whatever part you might want of my summarization of the disastrous turn of my day.

I let out a frustrated groan and dressed accordingly before making my way out of the apartment, fortunately not tripping which would lead to a loud noise that would eventually awoken Edward from the deep slumber that he had gone into without disturbance.

I walked down the already busy streets to the closest department store when my path was blocked by the fan girls a.k.a the crazy fan chicks that would do anything to get my beloved Edward whom I had already fallen in love with. Yes, I admitted it. I love him dearly with all of my heart and soul.

I let out a groan. Of course, my luck would have driven them to me, but even I did not believe that my luck would do such a thing as to betray me. Nevertheless, there I was, facing faced to face with the fan girls.

"Um, hello," I said awkwardly as they glared at me with their arms crossed across their large chests, which were too large in my opinion but I do not think anyone would like to know that. It was just an unpleasant thought that crossed my mind during that quick period of time.

"Who are you and what do you want with our beloved Edward?" the fan girl with strawberry blonde hair asked.

I was beginning to get enraged. Who were they to claim Edward as theirs? Even I would not claim Edward as mine other than in my mind when I talked to myself, which was quite often.

I was about to protest until I saw the angered expressions that they held and swallowed and large gulp of air. Well, at least I hoped it was air.

That was when I turned around on my heels, thanking all that was holy that I did not trip and ran as fast as I could, once again thanking all that was holy that I did not trip.

I risked a glance back and saw that they were chasing me with determined looks.

I finally reached my apartment complex and ran up the stairs to my apartment where I yanked the door opened and locked it just as the crazy fan girls were up to my door.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned around then letting out a scream but then quickly realized that it was Edward.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, concerned lacing in his words as he closed the distance between us and enveloped me in a hug.

"No, you're fan girls are going to eat me live," I said, repeating my previous thoughts from last night. I knew it was going to happen, yet, he did not believe me.

I was never leaving the house again.

* * *

**Hello lovlies, I am terribly sorry for not updating for such a long period of time. I am so busy and so stressed out. As you know, or you may not, I am trying to write a book. I have a great idea of the story line but it has taken me forever to write the prologue. I have finally finished the prologue however, so I am quite happy. Have you noticed that my writing style has changed a bit since that last time I updated? I sure have. I have to practice writing formally for the many essays I will have to write for the next semester of my english class. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to say seasons greetings and if you would like to read the prologue of my story, just message me your e-mail and I will send the story to you. The more critism, the better. Good bye. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

_Edward's point of view_

Something was on her mind. Something was bothering her and I didn't know how to approach it. Should I let her tell me when she's ready or should I ask her straight out. I didn't want to seem rude or demanding but I didn't like the feeling of not knowing, especially if that something was making her this way.

I decided to take the latter approach for it was the only way to keep my sanity in check.

I leaned in closer, if possible, and placed my lips closed to her ears.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" I whispered as softly as my voice would allow me to. I felt a shiver run through her but I didn't know if it was from being cold or something else.

She took awhile as she thought it over in her head. I could literally hear the gears turning in her head as she contemplated on if she should tell me or not.

"Your fan girls are going to eat me alive." The answer was simple and confusing at the same time, I couldn't help it but let out a humorous chuckle.

"How so?" I asked just as simply, curious as to how she would respond. She bent down so that her hands touched the ground, as if to search for something underneath. I couldn't help but admire the small patch of pale skin that was exposed when her shirt lifted up.

What I wouldn't give to have her that way. I love her, I admit that. It made all the difference just admitting it. She was mine, in a sense, but I wanted all of her. I was ready for that but I didn't know if she was. I didn't know if her feelings ran as strong as mine did. She might have told me that she loved me but I wanted to be sure. I wanted to be sure before anything happened.

She sat back up and as she did, much to my disappointment, her shirt slid back down and hid what was forbidden. Now.

She handed me a stack of papers. Newspapers. A large picture was on the front page, it was of us at the park during the morning. Part of me was irritated that someone, anyone, had the nerve to disturb such a private moment, but then I figured it was for the best. Now everyone know she was taken. The thought put a smile to my face. I carelessly tossed the paper behind me.

"There's no need to worry." Only she would be worried about something so silly.

"Oh? Care to tell why?" she asked, amusement lighting her eyes. I loved it most when smiled in such a carefree way. It tugged at my heart more than anything to know that I had caused it to be there.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," I answered simply and pulled her tightly against me. I meant every word I said.

"Can't argue with that," she said quietly and let out a sigh that even I could detect the contentment behind it. I beamed like the sun that would be coming up in a couple of hours.

I was awoken by the bright stream of light that flashed before my eyes. I let out a groan before I realized that Bella was not in my arms that way I was already getting used to. I shot straight up with panic sneaking up from behind me already.

Where was she? Where could she have gone? My mind was racing but I tried to control myself. She was a big girl and I was just a protective boyfriend... or whatever I am to her. She could have gone to the store or something. I just needed to calm down. I got out of bed with a sigh and walked downstairs when I heard voice, loud voice from outside the apartment.

The door quickly opened but was quickly slammed as Bella turned quickly around. She let out a scream that stopped short.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked, making my way quickly towards her and enveloping her into a hug.

"No, you're fan girls are going to eat me live," she breathed, bringing to my attention the statement that she had made earlier. Huh, was all I could think. How ironic.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been working hard on writing my book. I've got 52 pages in total and I've been trying to find more motivation that I have been having. I've just past another bout of my depression, but it's still there and lurking to attack when I let myself down. But, I'll try to update when I can. Good bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

"Surely you don't mean that they are going to literally eat you, right?" I teased and was rewarded with a glare that unnerved me and erased all my light, teasing intentions. I let out a sigh, frowning though somehow I felt as if I were pouting like a child that just lost his lucky blanket, though said child would be crying like mad and not pouting…

I crossed the room he where she still stood in front of the door, clutching a little plastic bag to her for dear life and though I was curious as to what it was that she had bought on her little adventure that lead her to fearing the crazy fan girls, I didn't ask.

I rested my chin upon the top of her head and began rubbing small circles on the small of her back. "It's going to be okay, just tell me what happened."

"I… I was going to the drug store to buy some… some girl stuff…" she trailed off, a weird look on her face of which I could not comprehend before she continued, "and then your fan girls were there, like they were waiting for me or something…" She shivered visibly and I knew it wasn't that it was cold in the apartment, though I believed it was quite warm.

"And…" I said, indicated that she should continue with her story for she had pulled back and was staring off into the space just above my shoulder. There was nothing interesting there, or so I believed, maybe she thought differently.

"Well, anyway,"' she continued, waving her free hand around, almost hitting my nose in the process, "they were glaring at me and then I ran away. I looked back when I did and they were chasing after me! I swear they wanted to kill me!"

"Not eat you?" I couldn't help but pointed out from her earlier statement.

She glared at me. "Les they were cannibals!"

I grinned smugly, proving my point, though I didn't know if she realized that she just contradicted herself just then.

She scowled and pushed away from me. "Don't be so smug _Eddie_," she said mockingly and punched me hard in the chest, effectively wiping away my smug expression. I let out an airless cough and stared at her incredulously.

"That hurt," I squeaked and glared at her. She covered her mouth and tried to stifle a giggle though it was unsuccessful.

"You shouldn't have done that," I threatened, though it was only teasingly. She stuck out her tongue at me and when I made my move to pounce on her, she let out a squeal and started running away.

"No, Edward! Stop it!" she yelled, running through the living room and around the couch and coffee table.

"Nope, not until you apologize," I replied, following her every movement.

"Never!" she answered, her stubbornness showing. She faked a right then went to run left but thanks to her clumsiness, she stumbled slightly. I took the opportunity to leap at her and encase her in my arms.

"Let go!" she said, hitting my chest.

"Never," I whispered softly, hugging her close to me. She stopped struggling and laid her head on my chest.

"Good," she said, her voice so soft that I wondered if she said more to herself than to me. Even so, I let out a relief at her voice and my heart couldn't help but swell up with the feelings I felt for this girl. I rolled my eyes as soon as the thought popped up in my head, I sounded like a girl.

Our stomachs groaned in unison then though mine sounded more like it was grunting, effectively ruining the tender moment that we were sharing through the silence.

"I guess it's breakfast time then," I mused, flashing her smile as I pulled back reluctantly.

"Stupid stomach," she muttered, pouting slightly. I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked.

I poked her in the stomach, making her jump back a little. "Don't say that. I think your stomach is very cute."

Both her hands clutched the hem of her shirt nervously as a light pink blush rose to her cheeks, blossoming beautifully.

I placed a finger on her cheek, feeling the warmth that was spreading. "I was wondering..." I started.

"Yes...?" She looked up at me expectantly, probably wanting me to continue.

"...if you would want to write a song with me."

"Really?!" she asked, her eyes sparkling at my request. I nodded and she literally started bouncing, reminding me slightly of Alice though Bella's bouncing was more tolerable, adorable even. "I would love to! I can't wait! I have so many ideas! Wait!" she said so suddenly that it made me jump.

"What is it?" I asked, curious as to what it was.

She looked up at me shyly. "Are you going to put it on your next album?" she asked softly.

"That's what I was planning on doing." I nodded.

"Oh," was all she said, looking down at her feet.

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking straight into my eyes. "What's wrong love?"

"Well..." she started hesitantly, "I don't know if my writing is good enough."

I let out an separated sigh. "Don't worry sweetheart, your writing is good." She still didn't look convinced. "Okay, how about this. We try writing a song, if you don't think it's good enough, then I won't use it okay? In the end, you have the final say. Alright?"

She contemplated awhile, looking away before turning back and nodding slowly. I broke into a smile and she followed with a smile of her own. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," I whispered, not thinking of what I said until after. I tensed up immediately, and so did she.

_Oh crap.

* * *

_

**Hello, how are you. It's been quite awhile since I update yes? I think it was sometime in February. Well, anyway, I hope to be updating a lot these two weeks since it's winter break. Well, anyway, I've been searching for something to read and nothing has seemed to have caught my attention so far. If you know a good book and if you don't mind, please share it with me. I've started drawing again and writing more poetry. Yay! Anyway, if you reviewed and I didn't reply back then I am very sorry. I seem to have forgotten which ones I've replied to and which ones that I haven't. Anyway, happy holidays and happy new years to those who use the solar calendar. **


	23. Chapter 23

Edward's point of view

Her eyes instantly widened and she lifted her head, staring at me in surprised.

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap_. I chanted in my head over and over again. Why was I so stupid? This was a frickin' new relationship and I just spitted out the three words no one says in a new relationship.

_Crappity crap crap crap with another load of crap_. I groaned, on the inside of course.

She started biting the bottom of her lip, lowering her head and staring at her feet. "Love you, too," she muttered under her breath. She breathed in shakily.

Everything seemed to freeze in that one moment as my mind tried to process what she had just said. When it finally did, my mind had no idea how to react. I wanted to jump up and down, yelling to the world that the woman I love had just admitted that she loved me as well. I wanted to call my family and tell them the amazing new. I wanted to jump off a building because, at that moment, I felt like I could fly. Instead, I was frozen there, in shock.

"Really?" I finally asked, pronouncing the two syllables slowly. My mind was somehow working overtime just to make my mouth and voice work simultaneously.

She nodded, her cheeks red. "Yeah. Really."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her onto my shoulder, laughing freely. I was spinning around excitedly, the world turning into a blur.

She squealed and squirmed, hitting my back with her small hands. "Put me down you brute."

"No. Not yet!" I said.

When I was tired, I collapsed onto the couch with her still on my shoulder. I slowly lowered her onto the seat and looked at her sheepishly.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess, tangled everywhere. She was smiling though. "You're lucky I love you too much to kill you."

I chuckled, bringing her closer to me and burying my face into the crook of her neck. My heart was swelling up in my chest. "You don't know how much you make me."

"I think I have an idea," she whispered.

I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers.

She brought her finger up and touched the tip of my nose, and then hers. "I think I know cuz you make me feel the same way. Even if we're moving a little too fast."

We sat grinning like idiots for about an hour until her stomach ruined the moment. We decided to stay in for the day, just enjoying each other instead of going out into the world that was probably currently filled with chaos.

I made pancakes with chocolate chips while she sliced the strawberries. We talked and talked about unimportant things because those where the things that wouldn't ruin the moment. I learned that she carried a blanket around with her in her backpack until the seventh grade. I also learned that the blanket went back into her backpack after she started college. I told her about my pet turtle that I had when I was younger and how I had carried him around wherever I went in the house. I also told her how I accidentally dropped him in the toilet. We were laughing and eating and having a great time. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy.

"So, do you want to start working on the song today or wait?" I asked, taking a bite of the pancakes. I was watching her closely as she continued adding more whipped cream even though she obviously had more than enough on her plate.

"I guess today would be fine. I don't think I have to be anywhere here today." She added in a handful of chocolate chips and cut up strawberries before taking a large bite.

She was small but she sure could eat.

"Do you have any ideas?"

She shrugged. "No," she said, covering her mouth with her hand since she was still chewing. She quickly continued chewing and swallowed. "You're the professional, not me. Why don't you come up with an idea and you tell me."

"I don't know either," I admitted, noticing the whipped cream stuck to the side of her mouth. I smiled and leaned in to kiss the whipped cream away.

She smiled sheepishly, blushing.

"Do you have any lines to put in?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Are you sure? You don't feel any strong emotions right now?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Other than hunger and irritation that you're bombarding me with endless questions?" She bit the bottom of her lip. "Maybe happiness?"

I smiled, looking down at my breakfast.

We quickly finished breakfast and washed and dried the dishes before crashing back onto the couch where we lounged around, watching TV.

It was around noon when I started getting hungry again. I glanced at Bella, who was sleeping soundly with her head resting on my shoulder. Her breath was soft and even and the peaceful look on her voice cause my heart to swell.

I brushed her bangs away from her face and placed at kiss on her temple. As I looked at her, I knew that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Everyday of every month of every year of every lifetime.

I grinned widely it instantly came into my mind. I maneuvered away, careful not to wake her and found and blank piece of paper and started writing.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so so long. I've been working on and off on my book and other projects. Anyway, I think I'm going to start updating again. Yay. Oh, and by the way, I have a blog you guys can visit. h t t p : / don'tmissmeyet . blogspot . com**


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's point of view

I woke up on the couch alone, which I really wasn't expecting. I expected Edward to be there, lying with me and holding me tight.

I got up and looked around, wondering where Edward could possibly be. I ran my fingers through my hair, walking around, my bare feet brushing against the carpet. The apartment seemed completely empty and quiet.

I walked into the kitchen to see a yellow sticky note sticking to the fridge.

_Something came up. I had to go. I'll call you later. Love you. _

_P.s. Start writing._

I smiled at the end of the note and stuck it back on the fridge, admiring the elegance of his handwriting. I wished my handwriting was like that, except that it wasn't.

I let out a sigh. I was looking forward to spending some quality time with him but I guess it couldn't be helped. I turned around and glanced at the clock. It was passed twelve in the afternoon and getting closer to one. My stomach grumbled.

I grabbed my cellphone and dialed the pizza place. In thirty minutes, the pizza arrived. I paid and carried the box to the living room. I opened it and dug in greedily. I looked around the area.

It seemed so lonely without him here. It was pathetic to say that I couldn't even remember my life before I had met him. I was starting to wonder if I was getting too dependant on him. I've never really been dependant on anyone before and it didn't seem like a good thing to be so dependant on someone I didn't really know.

Maybe I was just over thinking everything. It felt right, and that was all that mattered right?

I sighed and leaned back into the couch. I was trying to write but when I thought about everything that's been happening to me, I couldn't seem to put it into words. I knew how I felt about Edward but it was hard to put it into words. Nothing could ever describe it.

Maybe I wasn't cut out for this writing gig.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I had no idea what I've gotten myself into.

It was around nighttime when Edward finally called me. We talked for hours and hours on end about nothing and about everything. I told him how much I had missed him today and he told me the same thing. It was around midnight when we decided to hang up and go to bed.

I wanted him to come over and he wanted to come over, but neither of us said anything. Maybe a little time apart would do me some good.

I said good-bye to him and hung up. I sighed and buried my face into my pillow, already missing him terribly.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. There was something missing though. I tossed and turned but couldn't get in a comfortable position. There was something missing and I couldn't sleep. Was my dependence on Edward really healthy?

Edward came over in the morning, carrying breakfast. We sat down at the breakfast bar and ate.

"So, I have some lyrics that I've written for our song. Do you want to sit down after breakfast and look over them?"

I stopped chewing and thought it over. Should I or should I not? "Um, Okay," I said, unsure. I mean, I wanted to hear what he had so far, but weren't we supposed to write it together? Well, I mean, I couldn't thought of anything up so maybe it was good that he actually got something done.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I couldn't get on the internet and i was gone most of the day. I didn't get a change to write more and I haven't even finished my homework. I should go do that. sigh. I'll try to write more next week. I'm still writing the song so please be patient. Bye bye everyone. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Bella's POV

When breakfast was done, Edward hurried down to his car to retrieve his guitar, claiming that singing without music would sound as good as with. He left no room to argue so I said nothing.

As he left, I moved myself onto the couch and sighed. I was nervous about hearing his song. Why had I agreed to work with him to write a song anyway? I didn't know anything about writing songs. I knew how to write poems, not songs.

When he returned, his took the seat beside me and twisted his body so he was facing me. I did the same.

He smiled. I smiled.

"So, I don't know if you'll like it. I just thought of it yesterday and it's only a rough draft—or something like that. It's not done yet. If you have any suggestions or something to add, just, you know, feel free to stop me whenever," he mumbled.

I could tell that he was nervous, though I didn't understand why. He's probably done this a million times before. He was a singer for Pete's sake. He could stand in front of millions of fans and sing yet he was nervous to sing in front of me.

He gave me a nervous smile before strumming a chord and playing out the song—or at least what he had so far.

_There are days_

_When I'm walking down_

_The streets with crowded people_

_With crowded thoughts_

_And crowded emotions. _

_But there's really only one_

_That beckons me_

_To follow._

_I can drift off_

_For hours and hours on end_

_Just thinking about nothing_

_Nothing in particular_

_Nothing else_

_Nothing but you._

_Only you._

_From the morning to the night_

_From the minute to the hour_

_Your words from the other day_

_Are still in my head._

_Your laugh from this morning_

_Still makes my heart flutter._

_And that little twinkle in your eye_

_Still makes it all worth it._

_Whether it's everyday of _

_Every month of_

_Every year of_

_Every lifetime,_

_You're still the only one._

He drifted off and laughed nervously. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, that's all I've got."

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. "That was beautiful. There's nothing to change!" I threw my arms around his neck and drew him close though it was hard with the guitar in the way.

He chuckled, his warm breath tickling my neck. He put his guitar behind him and hugged me tight.

We spent the rest of the day working on the song, adding whatever needed to be added and maybe changing a little of the melody. He was the expert of it all, not me.

We decided to stay in for dinner, just wanting to enjoy each other's company. We finally settled down to watching a movie.

As I watched him drifting off to sleep, I couldn't help but smile. I finally realized something as I ran my fingers through his silk soft hair. It didn't really matter if we've only known each other for a short time, it didn't really matter. It felt right.

* * *

**Gah. Stress with school. Ugh. Man. I can't wait until summer break again. I'm going to star volunteering soon so I don't know when I'll have time to update. I promise to update once a week though. And I'm sick. Icky. And the toilet's clogged. Double icky. Well, I have a head ache so I'm going to go. Bye bye everyone.**


End file.
